


you don't know me

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Kissing, F/F, Making Out, a truly excessive use of the word bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Carol's smoke break is interrupted by a very frustrated band geek.
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Carol Perkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	you don't know me

Carol leans against the concrete wall, hiding her smoke break behind the school gym. She exhales, watching the smoke drift into the cloudy sky and considering how best to emotionally destroy Tommy.

Call your girlfriend a two-faced bitch and she'll show you how two-faced she can be.

As she contemplates keying his car, the door beside her slams open with a bang. She jumps, nearly dropping her cigarette.

The weird band girl in her biology class storms outside, swearing under her breath. She stops at the oak tree over them and bangs a fist against it.

"Hey, bitch," Carol calls, "could you try being louder? I'd love my headache to get worse."

The girl startles and whips around to look at her. "Oh. Fuck off, Carol."

Carol whistles. "Has the good girl gone bad? You've got more of a mouth than I gave you credit for."

This earns her a glare. "When did you decide I existed? I thought you were too cool for anyone but your dickhead friends and your dickhead boyfriend."

Carol slinks towards her and blows a puff of smoke into her face. She coughs. "They can blow me. I'm over it."

The band geek laughs, her name still evading Carol. "And how many times have you decided that and then gone right back to hanging out with them?"

She flips her off. "You don't know me, bitch."

She shrugs. "It's not like anyone's got a lot of options in Hawkins. Maybe everyone's just hanging out with people they hate until they have the chance to get out."

"Speak for yourself. _I've_ got options."

The girl scoffs and takes the cigarette from her hand. Carol squeaks in indignation, but quiets as the girl's lips wrap around it, inhaling softly. Her mouth opens, smoke pouring out of it, her tongue swiping at her bottom lip. 

"Looking at something?" She smirks, pressing the cigarette between Carol's fingers once more.

Carol coughs, trying to hide her momentary awe. "I didn't think you smoked."

"Mostly weed. You sure seem to have lots of opinions about me for someone who doesn't know my name."

Her eyes widen. "I know your name!"

"Really?" Her brow raises in challenge. "What is it?"

"Yeah," she says, desperately wracking her brain, "it's... Rachel."

The girl's grin widens. It's definitely not Rachel. 

She steps closer, close enough for Carol to smell her men's deodorant. "You don't know me," she whispers, a hand reaching up to cup Carol's chin, " _bitch_."

Carol rams their lips together, mouthwash and nicotine, her fingers pulling at the bitch's hair, hungry and angry and surprisingly excited. Her energy is matched in kind, the girl pushing her up against the tree, a hand grasping at her hip. Her lips fall open as the girl kisses her way to her cheek, her jaw, her neck. 

Carol mewls at the softest nip of teeth against her collarbone, nails digging into the girl's scalp.

The bell rings. 

The girl pulls back, as flushed and out of breath as Carol is. 

"It's Robin," she says, wiping a bead of saliva from the corner of her mouth, "Remember it."

Carol nods and watches her walk back through the door. 

She's definitely going to remember.


End file.
